Peripheral products have gradually developed alongside development of touch panels. One type of the peripheral products is an active pen (active stylus). Existing active pens have a pressure sensing function. Pressure sensing values sensed by the active pens are transmitted to touch panels via BLUETOOTH or other wireless communications standards. However, before the pressure sensing values sensed by the active pens are transmitted to the touch panels, the active pens need to be paired with the touch panels. As such, it is not convenient to use the active pens.
Therefore, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned problem in the prior art.